The Island
by Syaoran Dante
Summary: First fic, please R&R. Syaoran and Touya don't get along, Sakura just wants them to be friends. What if they got the chance to talk? ONESHOT


**The Island**

**By: Syaoran Dante**

**Sum: Syaoran and Touya are always arguing with each. What if they got the chance to talk it out. S+S**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. If I did I would be a lot happier. So I don't own CCS, still enjoy.

Sakura: 14

Syaoran: 14

'…' thought

"….." talking

(A/N……) me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA! SAKURA WAKE UP!"

"Hoe?"

"You're going to be late again." Said Kero-chan.

"No! I have morning cleaning today!" Said Sakura.

Sakura quickly threw on her school uniform and ran down stairs. Even though Sakura was now in middle school she still has trouble getting up in the morning.

"Ohayo Onii-chan."

"Ohayo kaijuu." Said Touya.

"Sakura no kaijuu!" said Sakura angrily.

Sakura's father was on another one of his dig trips so it was just Sakura and Touya for three more days. Sakura sat down at the table and stuffed her breakfast into her mouth in 5 minutes.

"Bye"

"You're up earlier then usual so why are you in such a hurry today?" said Touya.

"I have morning cleanup today so I have to be early."

"Just you?"

"No, Syaoran is helping too." Said a smiling Sakura.

"That gaki is helping!?" Touya was not very happy to hear that Syaoran was going to be alone in a classroom with his sister.

"Syaoran is really nice! I wish that you and Syaoran would get along nicely. I'm tired of you and Syaoran having glare matches every time he comes over."

Syaoran came back to Japan about a year after the event with the Void. (A/N: the second movie for those of you that don't remember.) After Syaoran came back he and Sakura started going out, they have spent three months as a couple and they both loved it. Sakura put on her skates and started to skate down the street. She turned a corner and skated down the street with the rows of Sakura trees.

"How beautiful." She said as she stared at the trees that she was named after.

As Sakura was looking at the cherry blossom trees she started to skate backwards. Just as she was turning around she saw someone standing in front of her, she didn't have time stop and she ran into the man. As she was falling she felt a pair of arms grab her before she hit the ground.

"You need to be more careful when skating backwards Sakura." said the young man with amber eyes and messy brown hair.

"Gomen, I was just watching the Sakura tre..huh?" Sakura then realized who it was that she ran into.

"Syaoran!"

"Late as usual I see." Said Syaoran with one of his smiles reserved only for Sakura.

"Only a little bit. We better get to school so we can clean up."

Sakura and Syaoran then started to skate to school, at Syaoran's last birthday Sakura bought him a pair of green skates so he and she could skate to and from school. When they got to their class they were the only ones there, so they were able to clean the class in peace and spend some more time together. As they were finishing the other students started to walk into the class room. When Eriol walked in he didn't look ok, his face was red and when Syaoran glared at him he didn't even smile or call him his cute descendent. Eriol recently came back to town to finally see his "cute little descendent" and his "half daughter" together and happy.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun. Are you feeling ok?" said a worried Sakura.

"Just a little fever nothing to be worried about, but thank you Sakura-chan." said Eriol who sounded worst than he looked.

"Maybe you should skip school today." said Syaoran.

"Ohayo, every one." said Tomoyo as she walked into the classroom.

"Eriol-kun is sick." said Sakura.

"Are you ok Eriol-kun?" said a now worried Tomoyo.

"Yes, it's just a small fever nothing for anyone to be worried about." said Eriol.

Just then Mr. Tara their homeroom teacher came into the classroom, he was also everyone's first period grammar teacher.

"Ohayo mianna-san" said Mr. Tara.

"Ohayo."

"Well let's get started with today lessons."

Class went along a usual until Eriol sneezed and changed the teacher's chalk into a rock. A loud screech rang throughout the classroom as the teacher was trying to write on the black broad.

"What happened to my chalk?" said Mr. Tara.

Syaoran and Sakura both noticed Eriol's magic being used when he sneezed.

"Eriol what are doing?" said Syaoran.

"Gomen, it looks like I can't control my magic right now. I guess I'll go home during lunch."

Lunch was still a few hours away, Syaoran and Sakura both looked a little worried about what might happen between now and lunch.

Sakura and Syaoran's suspicions turned out to be correct as Eriol's magic continued to go crazy. First the gravity in the class lowered and everyone was flying around the classroom. Then an Earth quake shock the Tomomeda middle school and high school. Finally all the lights in Tomomeda blew up. After all of these incidents happened, the principal decide to cancel classes for the day.

"I'm so tired." said Syaoran as he, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo were walking home. He had to reverse all of Eriol's magic since he had no control over it.

"At least classes are done for the day" said Tomoyo.

"I guess I'll be taking the amazing sneezing magician to his house before he sets the whole town on fire." said Syaoran.

"Meet at my house later ok?" said Sakura giving her trademark smile.

"Y-yeah, sure." said Syaoran blushing a very deep red. He still had not gotten over blushing at almost everything that Sakura did.

"Great I'll make some hot cakes for us, see you later."

Syaoran watch as Sakura left, that is until Eriol grab his attention.

"If you keep standing there staring at her kero-chan well eat your cakes before you get to Sakura's house, my cute little descendent." said Eriol.

"Whatever, let's get you home before you burn the whole city down." said Syaoran while giving Eriol his meanest glare.

As Syaoran walked Eriol home he had to put out five fires, stop a huge lightning storm, and almost got crushed by the Hulk (the wrestler not the green monster. lol.)

"I can't believe it took us an hour to get to your house." said a very tired Syaoran. Eriol was currently living at an apartment about 20 minutes from school, so Syaoran was very pissed off.

Just then Touya showed up on his bike looking very Touyaish.

"Hey gaki! Sakura sent me to get you. Now let's go before I tell Sakura that you don't want to come."

"I've been trying to get to Sakura's house for an hour now! Just give me five minutes ok!" said Syaoran giving his meanest glare.

As Syaoran was about to put Eriol into his house, Eriol sneezed again and everything went black for Syaoran. He woke some time later to find himself on what appeared to be a deserted island; the island was not too big, about half a mile long with a small jungle in the middle. He looked some more around himself and saw that Touya was lying unconscious at the edge of the water.

"Damn what just happened? Last thing I remember I just got Eriol home and I was going about to go to Sakura's house. Then Eriol sneezed ah! That little…..he probably sent us to an island in the middle of now where!"

Just then Touya woke up with the same look that Syaoran just had.

"Where am I?" said Touya.

"Some island, Eriol must have sent us here when he sneezed."

"Why do I have to be on this island with you?" said Touya while shooting Syaoran a glare.

"You're not my first choice to be on a stranded island with." said Syaoran giving Touya a glare of his own.

'Damn. Why, why do I have to be here with him? I think I would rather be here with Eriol than him. Now how are we going to get out of here?' Syaoran sighed.

"So any idea on how we're getting off this island?" said a little calmer Touya.

"My magic should be strong enough to get us both back home. Give me a min, huh?"

"Now what gaki?"

"My magic? It's like its being blocked by something."

"Yeah? And?"

"And if it's blocked, I can't use it. So were stuck here."

"Useless brat. Fine, someone will notice something is wrong when we don't show up. We'll just wait here until then."

Touya and Syaoran waited for hours, nothing was happening.

"We've been here for a whole day, why isn't anyone looking for us!? That Eriol kid should have realized what he did and gotten help!" said a tired and angry Touya.

"Would you shut up? You've been asking the same questions for hours now. Why are we here, why isn't anyone helping, why am I here with you?" said Syaoran mocking Touya.

"You better shut your mouth brat before I shut it for you!"

"Yeah well…"

THUMP

"Did you hear that?"

"Nani?"

THUMP

"Did you hear that thump noise just now?"

THUMP

"What do you think it is?" said a worried Touya.

THUMP

"I don't…" said Syaoran right before a giant toad jumped out of the small jungle.

"A-a-a toad!? Where did it come from?" said a shocked Syaoran.

The toad then jump into the air and just as it was about to land on Touya and Syaoran they both jumped out of the way before it hit them.

"Let's talk about the where, how, and why later gaki!" said Touya as he and Syaoran started running into the jungle.

As Syaoran and Touya ran through the forest, the giant toad started to jump after them.

"Why is it that every time I'm in a situation like this you're the one to blame?!" said Touya as he was running.

"Why do you always blame me for your problems?!"

Touya waited a few seconds before responding. "Because you're a brat that's why! And you're always bothering my sister!"

"What does this have to do with Sakura?!"

"Nothing just forget it!"

Just then Syaoran and Touya stopped to keep yelling at each other. The toad then took this chance to catch up to the two angry guys. Just before it was about to jump at them it let out a crock to let itself be known but when it got close enough to attack them, "Stay out of this!" They both hit the toad and sent it flying. The toad, now afraid of the two guys decides to run well hop away.

"NO! I know you where mad at me at first because I was a jerk to Sakura, but that was before I realized that I loved her!"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what? What's the real reason?"

"Its because…"

"Is it because you think we don't really love each other?"

"No its…."

"Is it because you think I'm going to hurt her?"

"No its…"

"Is it because….."

"Look shut up! I know that you and Sakura love each other. I know you would never hurt her or anything. It's just that you taking my little sister away from me and dad."

There was a silence between the two men.

"That's…." Syaoran started to say but was then interrupted by Touya.

"I know it's a stupid reason, but I just don't want to lose her like we did our mother."

"It's not stupid! Back home when I was 8 some jerk started to go out with my eldest sister Fanran. She looked so happy all the time, but then on their two month anniversary he dumped for some slut. She came home in tears, my other sisters and mother tried to console her, but I saw how much that guy meant to her and he just saw her as some girl to waste time with. So I went to his house beat up and told him to apologize to my sister and never come with two miles of her or I'd kill him. It worked, he said sorry and we never saw him again. After that any time I saw guy look at one of my sisters weird, I would glare at them until they got scared and ran away. I did it because I knew that they were the kind of guys that would have their fun with them and then dump them and make them sad and depressed for days."

Touya just stared in disbelief at how Syaoran knew exactly how he felt.

"But you have to believe me; I will always love her no matter what forever!" said Syaoran.

"Fine, I believe you…. for now. But if you do hurt her in any way I will kill you. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They both shock hands but still glared at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Now we just need to get off of this island." As soon as Touya said that they found themselves growing bigger and once again they fell unconscious.

Syaoran awoke to see all his friends standing above him looking very worried. (A/N: When I say all his friends I mean the ones that know about Sakura and their magic.)

"Syaoran are you ok?" said Sakura as tears were forming from her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about your brother?"

"I'm fine." said Touya from across the room. "I woke up first; you were still out of it."

"What happened exactly?" said a confused Syaoran.

"I can explain what happened." Eriol said from a big chair.

Syaoran then realized that they were all in Eriol's apartment.

"When I sneezed I shrunk and sent the two of you into a cage for my pet toad."

"That explains where we were and the giant toad, but how come I couldn't use any magic?" said Syaoran.

"I made the toad out of magic, but it escaped from the first cage using magic. So to make sure that it didn't escape again I made the cage so no magic could be used inside."

"Well it's late, do you want to have dinner at my house Syaoran?" said Sakura cheerfully.

Syaoran quickly looked towards Touya and saw that he was just looking the other way.

"I'd love to Sakura."

"Great is that ok onii-chan?"

"Fine, but the brat has to clean up afterwards." said Touya grinning at Syaoran.

"Onii-chan!"

The End

I hope that you all enjoyed my first fanfic. I have a few ideas for some more, but I need some more time. If you have some ideas for this series that you would like to see let me know . So until the next one, see you later.


End file.
